The invention relates to regulating means in a roller press according to the preamble of claim 1 for the regulation of the line pressure between adjacent rolls in a multiple roll press. The means are primarily meant in connection with the glazing of a continuous web, especially a paper web. A press constructed for this purpose comprises several different rolls located stacked in a vertical plane, of which the upper-most one and the lower-most one are so-called deflection-compensated rolls. In order to increase the line pressure generated by the gravity force of the roll, one applies power means at the ends of the upper-most roll, usually hydraulic cylinders by which the press load is adjusted. Hydraulic adjustment circuits for the deflection compensation and the load adjustment of the upper-most roll and the lower-most roll have been separate and their functions have not been previously synchronized with each other.